schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Basketball
Basketball is a sport that requires you to be athletic, tall, and fast! Basketball is a game played between two teams of five players each. The object is for players to shoot a ball through an elevated basket (10 feet above the gym floor) on the opponent's side of a rectangular court. Players may move the ball by dribbling or passing. You can play with a team, or you can just play one on one with a friend, the choice is yours. There are different kinds of basketball, for example: street ball, the NBA, college, international, high school, elementary, pee wee.And1, etc. The Teams There are 30 teams in the NBA, and there is at least 82 games in the season. The team that wins the most games in the season goes to the playoffs and has a chance to win the championship. Knicks The Knicks were a better team back in 1990's. They had a great squad in those days. They had Patrick Ewing. He's the Knicks all-time leading scorer and rebounded. They also had John Starks. He was a great point guard for them. HE was also a good dunker. Charles Oakley was a good power forward for them as well. But I think Allan Houston was there top player next to Patrick. Allan Houston was the purist shooter in the NBA in the 1990's. He was also a great three-point shooter. He was also in the slam dunk contest in 1994. He was also there best free-throw and 3-point shooter back in the day. Now he's nothing. Once and a while when he's not injured he makes some good shots but I think he should retire at the end of this season because he's always injured and never has played a full season. He should be an assistant for the Knicks teach the young guys something new. Cavaliers James is better than Kobe. LeBron averages over 25 points per game. This man is unstoppable. He's a Michael Jordan and Magic Johnson in the making. LeBron should have been in the dunk contest because he is one of the best dunkers in the NBA. LeBron was named 2003-04 NBA Rookie of the Year becoming the first Cavalier and youngest player to ever receive the award. But what he needs to do now is to win a championship then he would be the youngest player to win an NBA championship. One of three rookies in NBA history to average at least 20 points, Cavaliers Denver Nuggets The Nuggets are dominating the game because they won at least 7 to 8 games in a row. They are really making it happen on the road. Nuggets The 76ers In 2004-05 they picked up Chris Webber on the team. Now Iverson has some help in the back court. Iverson is averaging 30.2 points a game and Webber is averaging 20.3 points per game. But the team still kind of loses some games here and there. Right now they are 30-33. Now I am sure that the 76ers can make playoffs because of there big trade Sixers fgfsgfgsdf LA Lakers In 2004-05 they did not do what people expected them to do, because Shaq is now on the East. Kobe doesn't have any help from the other players. I think they need a new coach, trade some players, and try to find players that will help Kobe. LakersFrom being the most dominated team in the NBA lead, and now team is just walking pass like if they have no history. LA LAKERS have made it to the NBA finals from 2000-2004 and won three out four championships. This year shaq is on the Miami Heats and Kobe is struggle on the west. Kobe is the second leading scorer in the NBA. But I know Kobe is going to find away to get into the playoffs and try his team to the top. I like LA Lakers Kobe Bryant Kobe is a very good basketball player. This year he average 28.2 points per game, leading him in second place in the NBA. Kobe is carrying the lakers to the playoffs. In the NBA there are good basketball players like Kobe, LeBron James, Tracy Mcgrady, Allen Iverson and Dwayne Wade. Kobe is just like Michael Jordan. He is the greatest basketball player of all time. The way he shoots, dunks, and how he plays the game. Every time people see Kobe they say he is the next Michael Jordan. Detroit Pistons The Pistons have an really great defense and a good offense. Antonio Mcdyess is good with the dunking. Ben Wallace is a good center and when he's in the paint he will try and slam it. Miami Heat There is a lot to say about this team. First of all Dwayne Wade is nasty on offense. He is good and averages about 22 points a game. He is the perfect guy to orbit Shaq. Now if Shaq gets the ball in the paint he is very powerful and I am talking about knocking dudes down. They are in the playoffs, and if they continue to play like this then they will make it to the championship game. Best in the NBA A lot of people have a favorite player for every position. Which is your favorite for each of these positions? We will review some of the best players in the National Basketball Association in this article. Center Shaq is a great center and can score on anybody including Yao Ming. Power Forward Kevin Garnett is the best power forward in the NBA and he can score anywhere in the paint. Kevin Garnett Small Forward My favorite Small forward is Carmelo Anthony. He recently won MVP in the Rookie games and he's trying to lead his team to the play-offs. Shooting Guard My favorite shooting guard has to be Kobe Bryant. Kobe is a great shooter and he can take a shot from anywhere on the court and he proved that by shooting a three right in Penny Hardway face. Kobe Another good shooting guard is McGrady he hit 15 points in a minute to give his team the win against the Spurs Point Guard Allen Iverson is one of the best point guards because he's leading the league in points and this year and he makes players around him better. Allen IversonHe is now a deeeetroit piston! Steve Nash is the best point guard in the NBA right now. He makes other players better in his team he leads the league in assist per game and also he averages a double double this year. Nash is a better point guard then Allen Iverson, Allen Iverson doesn't average a double double he only leads the league in points per game. Iverson don’t make his teammates get better he is a shoot first and pass later point guard, Steve Nash is a pass then shoot point guard and he going to be MVP this season because he is a big part of his team. Allen Iverson shoots first and passes later because he is known as a shooting guard not a point guard. He is better than Nash if Nash is so good he would have won the championship with the MAVS NBA Finals Who will make it to the NBA finals in 2005? Well there are a lot of choices. In the western conference teams are the Spurs,Suns and The Super Sonics. There are a lot of good players on that team. They have two all-stars Tim Duncan and Emanuel Ginobili.Ginobili his hot with the outside shot and Duncan is the master on the paint. They also have Tony Parker who's doing well as well. On the Suns they have a squad of players. They have Steve Nash who is a great shooter and passer, then we have Quentin Richardson who's hot from behind the arc, we also have Shawn Marion who's a good shooter and we have a great power forward Amare Stoudemire who is good with his dunks and his scoring on the paint. On the Sonics have good people. They have two all-stars Allen and [http://[www.nba.com/sonics/roster/rashard_lewis.html/ Rashard Lewis]. Ray Allen is a pure shooter from almost anywhere, and Rashard is a good shooter on the paint and on the field. *YOUR Basketball Portal Category: East Side Community High School Category: NYC